disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Cedar Point: The Next Generation
Not to be confused with the real Cedar Point park in Sandusky, OH Cedar Point: The Next Generation is a theme park located in Scranton, PA. The park is owned by Cedar Fair. The park is based on the real Cedar Point park in Sandusky, OH. Areas *'Cedar Plaza' *'Planet Snoopy' *'Nickelodeon Slime Country, USA' *'Hollywood Backlot' *'X-Base' *'Frontier Trail' *'River Town Woods' Attractions Cedar Plaza *'Dark Horizon' - A haunted house attraction that is mostly dark. Age restriction: ' 13+. *'TMNT: The Ride - A spinning coaster. Theme: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (the 1987 series). Height restriction: '42". *'Blue Steak - A family wooden coaster. Height restriction: '36". *'WindSeeker - A 300-foot tall swing tower. Height restriction: '52". *'Space Spiral - A 350-foot tall observation tower. Height restriction: '36". *'GateKeeper - A steel winged coaster. Height restriction: '54". *'Demon Drop - 400-foot tall drop tower. Height restriction: '54". *'Pile Driver - A 200-foot tall drop tower located at WWE Cedar Point. Height restriction: '52". Planet Snoopy *'Joe Cool's Driving School - Kiddie bumper cars. Height restriction: '36"-54". *'Snoopy's Starlight Spectacular - A nightly light show featuring Snoopy. *'Kite Eating Tree' - A family drop tower. Height restriction: '36". *'Woodstock Express - A junior roller coaster. Height restriction: '36". *'Snoopy Sky Race - A "Flying Dumbo" style attraction. Height restriction: '36". *'Camp Wildness Run - A camp themed play area. *'Peanuts 500' - Kiddie go karts. Height restriction: '36-52". Nickelodeon Slime Country, USA (AKA Nickelodeon at Cedar Point) *'SpongeBob SpinPants - A spinning roller coaster. Height restriction: '42". *'Nick Jr. Live! - TBA. *The Loud House *My Life as a Teenage Robot *'Jimmy Neutron's Atomic Colliders' - A bumper cars style attraction with hovering saucers. Height restriction: '48". *'Rugrats Reptarmobiles - A "Flying Dumbo" style attraction for kids. Height restriction: '36-56". *'Fairly Odd Coaster '- A family friendly wooden coaster. '''Height restriction: '''43". *'Avatar Airbender - A Zamperla Mega Disk'O ride. Height restriction: '48". Hollywood Backlot *'Drop Tower: Scream Zone - A 250-foot tall drop tower. Height restriction: '52". *'Hurler - A wooden roller coaster based on the Wayne's World movie. Height restriction: '48". *'Beavis & Butt-Head: That Was A Cool Ride - 'A dueling roller coaster loosely based on MTV's ''Beavis & Butt-Head. Height restriction: '''48". *'Bazinga!: The Ride' - A hyper roller coaster based on "The Big Bang Theory". Height restriction: '48". *'RoboCop: Action-Packed Stunt - A stunt show based on the "RoboCop" movies. *'James Bond 007 Goldeneye' - A launched steel roller coaster. Height restriction: '50.3". X-Base *'Disaster Transport - A space themed indoor roller coaster. Height restriction: '46". *'Firehawk - A flying roller coaster. Height restriction: '52". *'Top Gun: The Jet Coaster - An inverted roller coaster themed around the movie "Top Gun". Height restriction: '54". *'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Out of Their Shells - A live show featuring the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *'Star Trek: The Ride' - A motion simulator ride based on the original "Star Trek" series. Height restriction: '46". *'BORG Assimilator - A floorless roller coaster. Theme: Star Trek The Next Generation.Height restriction: '49" Frontier Trail *'Snake River Falls - A log flume ride. Height restriction: '48". *'Bison Stampede - A wooden roller coaster. Height restriction: '41". *'Maverick - A fast paced launched roller coaster. Height restriction: '52". River Town Woods *'Rougarou - A stand up roller coaster. Height restriction: '54". Shops Cedar Plaza *WWE Cedar Point *American Eagle 77 Kids *Justice & Brothers *Eddie Bauer *Abercrombie & Fitch *Gap Planet Snoopy *Snoopy Boutique Hollywood Backlot *'Wayne's World Rock Shop - A gift shop selling Wayne's World and rock music merchandise. *'Top Gun Gear' - A gift shop selling Top Gun merchandise. *'Trek Shop' - A gift shop selling Star Trek merchandise. Restaurants *The Krusty Krab Poll Did you like Cedar Point: The Next Generation? Yes! I love it! Yeah, I like it. Maybe. No, I don't like it. No! I hate it! Category:Cedar Fair Category:Fanon Category:Cedar Fair fanon Category:Theme Parks Category:Nickelodeon Category:Non-Disney Parks Category:Paramount Category:James Bond Category:WWE